mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra
Cassandra is a ghost that occasionally appears in your town in the Wii and PC versions of MySims. She will not appear unless a Spooky resident, such as Ray or Violet, performs a séance. She will want to play numerous times and loves to scare you. She will often pop up behind you, scare you, hug you, tease you and also tickle you. She will also float around the area of the large fountain in your town and try to scare or tickle any other townsfolk who come by. Cassandra can sometimes disappear randomly while interacting with her, or at any time at all, so you will have to have another spooky person perform another seance if you want her to appear again, or you may have to search around town, as she may have just disappeared somewhere else. You can't move her into your town, but she'll give you three special blueprints if you become best friends with her. This can be hard at times either because she won't stay long enough, or she will scare your sim and subtract points. However, even if you do succeed in being best friends with her, she will not appear in your relationship book. The reason for this is because when you the player speak to a sim for the first time they are registered in your relationship book, due to Cassandra's unique nature she does not have a Talk option and thus cannot be added to a player's relationship book. She has purple hair in a short spiked style and small bunny ears. Profile OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO! ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo! Interests :Note: Neither her profile nor do her interests appear ingame. They are only referenced within the game's coding. Dialogue *You're awesome :Note: This is the dialogue the game falls on to prevent a crash in the event that a Sim has no dialogue programmed for them. Best friend *BOO! Best friend rewards *Chair - Monster Paw *Chair - Monster Paw no 2 *Chair - Monster Head Actions *Hug = ++ *Scare from behind = no friendship deducted, but every NPC Sim in the vicinity is frightened and spouts out Scary essences *Tease = -- *Tickle from behind = ++ Trivia *Cassandra is one of the 4 deceased Sims in the MySims series along with Cyrus Boudreaux, Mel, and Zombie Carl. *Cassandra has a relationship book icon in the game files, meaning she may have originally been supposed to show up in the players relationship book. **Cassandra also has a profile that would appear in the relationship book, but along with her relationship book icon it is unused. *She, Buddy, and Rosalyn P. Marshall, are the only sims in MySims that cannot be moved in or kicked out. *Cassandra wears a magatama on her necklace, a curved, comma-shaped bead from prehistoric Japan, which has served as decorative jewelry as well as a ceremonial and religious object. *She shares her interests with Goth Boy. Foreign name *'Dutch:' Charissa *'English:' Cassandra *'French:' Cassandra *'German:' Kassandra *'Japanese:' カサンドラ *'Polish:' Kasandra *'Russian:' Кассандра *'Spanish:' Casandra Gallery CassandraGhost.png|The player holding a séance with Violet Nightshade and summoning Cassandra. CassandraSalinmade.png|A dress-up of Cassandra. Cassandra Relationship.png|Cassandra's Relationship Book Icon. Chair - Monster Head.png|Chair - Monster Head. Chair - Monster Paw.png|Chair - Monster Paw. Chair - Monster Paw 2.png|Chair - Monster Paw 2. Category:MySims Characters Category:Spooky (MySims)